


Christmas in Bastogne

by Evil_Jacquie



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-15
Updated: 2011-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-14 18:52:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Jacquie/pseuds/Evil_Jacquie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is set in the Band of Brothers verse but is not a crossover as such.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas in Bastogne

Bastogne Christmas - (Magnificent 7 - WWII AU with a nod to BoB) by EJ

Bastogne was hell on Earth as far as Buck Wilmington was concerned. Oh it looked pretty enough in spots. The trees hiding the places that artillery fire had torn up and the snow covering the blood, but Buck had just about decided that he’d never feel his toes again as well as some of his more favored body parts. He wondered what the folks back home were doing and he wondered what the hell was keeping his buddy Chris. The crunch of footsteps alerted him and he shifted as quietly as he could to cover the rear of his foxhole.

“Buck.” A familiar voice hissed his name before he could make out the figure in the fog.

“Here, Chris.” Popping up for a moment to give his buddy some place to head, Buck was relieved to see that Chris had a blanket draped over his shoulders. “Get your scrawny ass down here,” he muttered as Chris Larabee slipped down into the frozen ground beside him. “Where the hell have you been?”

“Brought you a present,” green eyes laughed in his face dispelling all his irritation.

“What? A hot dinner, a pretty girl, or some whiskey?” Buck joked.

“Better,” Chris answered confidently.

“Well, don’t hold out on me, Bad Dog, let’s have it!” He leaned in close and pulled the blanket over onto his shoulders. “And you’re going to share some of this heat, too.”

With a flourish worthy of a more opulent gift, Chris pulled out a rather battered looking chocolate bar.

“For starters, au chocolat, as the French say,” Chris grinned at Buck and handed the thick bar over. “One for now and viola,” he pulled another bar out, “one for later!”

“Well, hell, Stud, did you kill somebody to get these?”

“Nah, there was some guy with a case of them back at the aid station,” Chris was smiling unconcerned as could be.

“Did you get hurt?” Buck’s joy was gone that quick.

“Not me, but I helped carry some kid in,” Chris broke off a piece and popped it in his mouth, “You just gonna stare at me, or are you gonna eat some of that?”

Buck huffed out a breath, “Don’t go scaring me like that,damn it!”

“I’m sitting right here in front of you, big as life! What is there for you to get scared about?”

Chris had a point, but Buck wasn’t about to give in so easy, “You could be hurting somewhere and not let on. You know you’ve done just exactly that before.” Buck had a point to and he intended to make it. “You ain’t got the sense God gave a chipmunk when it comes to keeping your ass out of trouble!”

“Guess it’s a good thing I got you here to do it for me,” Chris laughed. He leaned closer to Buck and wrapped the blanket closer as well. “You’re pretty good as a heater in a pinch, too.”

“Naturally,” Buck scoffed, “I just run a little hotter than you.”

“Yeah, that you do,” Chris agreed, “I’m gonna sack out for a while, okay?”

“Sure, Stud, you take a little nap. I got your back,” Buck answered.

“Know you do, Big Dog,” Chris smiled, “Merry Christmas, Buck,” he whispered as he settled down.

“Merry Christmas, Chris,” Buck whispered back as he tucked away his chocolate for later. He enjoyed the warmth and scanned the surrounding forest. And he smiled.


End file.
